


Little Corner

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, Hiding, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Wetting, brief breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith loves how his boyfriend can make the best of the weirdest, most embarrassing situations. Shiro just loves his boyfriend, period.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 55





	Little Corner

“Shit, hide!” whispered Shiro, his eyes wide.

He grabbed Keith and shoved him behind a wall, in a cramped corner, into a kneeling position. He knelt next to him and peeked his head around the corner. Another gigantic monster was shambling down the corridor. They had no idea this planet was littered with enemies that were totally out of their league.

Keith bit his knuckles and whimpered. He breathed a little harder.

“What’s the matter?” asked Shiro.

“I just- I have _go”_ admitted Keith.

“Well just do it then, quick. We don’t have time for a bathroom break!”

Keith moved to unzip his paladin suit but suddenly the monster picked up their scent and became dangerously close.

“Wait! Don’t! Quiet, don’t even breathe!” hissed Shiro. He held a hand over Keith’s mouth.

That request was laughably impossible, Keith panting quick hot breaths through his nose that tickled Shiro’s hand. Keith was gonna _burst._ He felt his abdomen just about swell. He whimpered into Shiro’s hand.

“Shh shh shh” hushed Shiro soothingly. Keith trembled and thought he was going to let go, but Shiro cupped his hand over Keith’s groin and squeezed the tip of his cock through his suit. Keith gasped and blushed like mad.

As they hid Keith couldn’t stand it- Shiro’s hand on his mouth, his other on his cock, his bladder so _full_ and begging for release that Shiro’s hand was trying to keep at bay. Shiro knelt behind Keith, leaning his head into Keith’s shoulder.

Keith didn’t last. Urine leaked into his suit between Shiro’s fingers, warm and sticky and spreading in a stain. He turned his head and scrunched his eyes shut in shame, his face taking Shiro’s hand with it. Shiro shushed him and planted a soothing kiss to his hair.

The monster was so close now, stomping around just a couple steps behind them, stiffing the air and growling. The fear and danger, Shiro’s hand still on his cock… Keith was _hard,_ and Shiro could feel it. Then the monster became preoccupied for a moment, his steps getting farther away, and Shiro acted on a whim.

Keith gasped, his violet eyes wide, when Shiro’s hand dipped through into his suit and started pumping him. Keith breaths got faster and faster, his slim hips humping unconsciously into Shiro’s hand. After the monster roamed further away until it could no longer be heard, Shiro smiled naughtily.

“You sure got all riled up, huh? Gonna come? Or-”

“Mmf!” Keith squealed as Shiro squeezed the base of his cock, cutting him off when he was almost there.

“We could stay a little longer… we seem to be safe here.”

Shiro stroked Keith until he felt so tight and wound up that his cock was sure to squirt clear across the hallway. But Shiro denied him, and kept this up over and over again, never moving his hand from Keith’s mouth.

“Oh, is that something coming that I hear?” Shiro teased. “I said quiet, and don’t even breathe.”

As Shiro pumped fast he moved his hand up a little and squeezed Keith’s nose, too.

“Mm-!” squeaked Keith. He sucked for breath against Shiro’s hand, got none, and came _hard._ It didn’t quite reach across to the opposite wall but it soaked his chest and Shiro’s hand good. He let Keith’s face go.

“That’s my boy” smirked Shiro, stroking him through his orgasm.

“Oooh- Shirooo” moaned Keith, trembling.

They couldn’t very well stay there forever, so they made their escape and joined the rest of the team elsewhere.

The team pointedly ignored the two’s sex flush and the stain on Keith’s paladin suit.

Except Lance of course, who wiggled his eyebrows.


End file.
